<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where have you been? by nootnootsupremacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491572">where have you been?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootsupremacy/pseuds/nootnootsupremacy'>nootnootsupremacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, George almost dies, Karl says something too but nothing major, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Smut, The Dream SMP, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur gets really hurt, a lot of plot and history that wont be in here, alternative universe, blink and you miss Sapnap, but make it realistic, dream makes an epic comeback, face reveals, far into the future of L'manburg, hero georgenotfound, jerking off, mention of violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootnootsupremacy/pseuds/nootnootsupremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George had to choose long ago between love or war, but somebody had chosen for him. Now two years later he had found himself in a life or death battle with Wilbur, but when he was on the verge of dying, the one and only lost love interest came back to safe him.</p>
<p>But life isn't all rainbows and roses and George isn't sure if he is ready to forgive Dream for what he did so long ago.</p>
<p>(This is an alternate universe where George doesn't sleep through major events, Wilbur and Dream are the villains and Tommy and Tubbo aren't carrying the entire dream smp on their backs.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I could've done this way better, but the only reason I'm even writing this is because I wanted to write some smut with plot. But I didn't want the plot to be too long, so I kept it simple and not too complicated. I've already written everything with a nice smutty ending and am planning on uploading everything between now and a few days: all I have to do is beta read it and make some changes.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! </p>
<p>There will be smut in chapter four btw.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scream that escaped his lips, froze the people around them. The pure agony that laced his high pitched cry for help was unbearable to listen to. George fell down on his knees while his friends around him jumped back. They were all just as surprised to see their hero, their superhero, suffering like that.</p>
<p>The hero in question clutched his stomach as he doubled over, his head hitting the wooden pathway awfully hard. His wound throbbed and twitched as tears were streaming down his cheeks. His signature cloud goggles almost fell off as the villian in front of him cackled loudly. </p>
<p>Was this the end? He dared to think as the blood spew everywhere, covering his hands, clothes and even the wood underneath him. When the pain didn’t seem to lessen, he knew for sure that this was indeed the end. Green eyes flashed in his head and the awful feeling of longing mixed itself with the pain.</p>
<p>Wilbur, the villain who roared in front of him, put his foot on his shoulder, kicking him back. With a loud thud, George fell down on his back. He grunted, trying not the scream again. The noise around him, the screams, panick, whatever was going on, he was numb to it. All he could feel was his stinging wound.</p>
<p>‘Listen to me, George,’ Wilbur spat out as he came even closer, towering over George. ‘It’s over for you.’ The hero cried out even harder as he pushed down on his stomach. ‘The hero doesn’t always win.’ </p>
<p>And with those last words, the world around him turned black.</p>
<p>Sometimes. Heros don’t win the first round. It isn’t trouble-free: fighting against a villian who is so stubborn they will burn down the ground to get what they want. Especially if it's somebody they want, somebody they ache for, they long for. George could somewhere understand that.</p>
<p>Civilians don’t realise that, though. They don’t realise that the hero rarely wins everything. No matter what powers or skills they possessed, they were still human inside. </p>
<p>GeorgeNotFound knew that, but the defeated boy on the ground didn’t. Wilbur didn’t either, his judgement too clouded by succes. Too occupied with success to notice the retired villain jumping from the roof. Ironically, the villain that GeorgeNotFound himself had beaten a few years ago: Dream.</p>
<p>‘What did you do to him?’ His low voice growled behind his mask. Wilbur’s shoulders stiffened as he froze. The flash of panic in his eyes was almost laughable. He turned around on the back of heels, obviously less graceful than he wanted it to be. </p>
<p>There was a slight hint of a smirk visible underneath the white mask with a disturbing smiley face on it. </p>
<p>‘Aren’t you supposed to be happy?’ Wilbur spat out, trying to keep his surprise at bay because what the hell was he doing here?</p>
<p>You see, Dream had been defeated. George had defeated him. But it wasn’t because Dream wasn’t strong enough, or stubborn enough, or whatever there had to be to defeat George. It was because he had fallen for the hero with time and didn’t have the heart to slam his sword through his slim body.</p>
<p>It was a pretty well known story.</p>
<p>‘What did you do to him, Soot?’ </p>
<p>‘Oh Dreamy,’ He swung his sword back, the flashy diamond hitting his shoulders, resting now behind his neck. ‘I did what you couldn’t so long ago.’ The sword was covered with blood, dripping down Wilbur’s neck. George’s blood. There was a haunting smile present on the villain's face. </p>
<p>Dream glanced at the man on the floor. He was barely breathing, already passed out. He searched through the crowd for his best friend before looking back at Wilbur. </p>
<p>Wilbur had gone crazy. His eyes were cloudy, dark and filled with hunger; hungry for blood. He had gone mental. </p>
<p>The man with the smiley face mask clenched his fists. ‘You’ve gone mental.’ </p>
<p>‘So what if I did.’ </p>
<p>‘Can’t you see how much pain you’re causing?’</p>
<p>Wilbur raised a singular eyebrow, as if to say he didn’t care. Dream sighed, knowing that there was no point in trying to reason with him. He was too far gone. So with a movement faster than Wilbur could blink, Dream grabbed his netherite sword from behind his back.</p>
<p>‘Get away from mr. NotFound.’ His voice dropped a few octaves. There was a menacing undertone in his thickly laced voice. </p>
<p>‘Over,’ He paused, creating extra tension between them. ‘My.’ The crowd, their friends, grew silent. ‘Dead.’ Dream stepped closer. ‘Body,’ He whispered the last part, eyes covered with a lunatic glaze.</p>
<p>Dream swallowed. Was he really about to kill Wilbur in front of their former riends for George? How did they come this far? What had happened to this town? </p>
<p>But no time to dwell on it because Wilbur was running to him with his sword raised and a loud war cry. The diamond sword swung towards his face. The crowd held their breaths because this already seemed like the end for Dream. With what looked like a nonchalant movement, Dream blocked attack with his own sword. He didn’t even blink an eye.</p>
<p>‘You fucked up,’ the old villain spit into his opponent's face. </p>
<p>Their swords clashed against each other while they maneuvered their way backwards. Wilbur almost tripped over his feet as Dream picked up the pace. With a concentration they both didn’t know they had, Dream managed to get Wilbur cornered between a few trees. </p>
<p>Wilbur squeaked as Dream threw his diamond sword out of his hand. Dream raised his own, resting it underneath his chin. Fear overtook Wilbur’s features as Dream put more pressure on the sword by the second.</p>
<p>A slight cut appeared there and blood dribbled onto his flashing sword.</p>
<p>‘Any last words, Soot?’</p>
<p>The latter breathed out heavily, his chest rising up and down visibly. Dream had surprised him, because he didn’t think that he would actually kill him. But then again, Wilbur was the villain here: too stubborn to give up.</p>
<p>‘Could ask the same of you.’ </p>
<p>He grabbed the netherite sword, the sharp edges cutting his hand. It went all so fast and before Dream knew what was happening he was turned around and pushed onto the ground, face hitting the wooden path first. With a loud crack, his mask broke. </p>
<p>Fuck. Nobody knew what he looked like. But if he stayed there he was going to die, but if he stood up he wouldn't be anonymous anymore. Dream’s brain was working miles per hour but there was honestly only one option possible. </p>
<p>With a loud bang, he placed his hands next to him, pushing himself up. Half of his mask fell down on the ground while the other half stayed in place. He let himself rest on one knee, looking in front of him, only to be met by all the stares of his friends.</p>
<p>With his right hand he combed his long locks out of his face, a wild look covering his eyes. His laugh was loud and hollow as he stood up.</p>
<p>‘You’ve done it Wilbur,’ He spoke loudly while he turned around. ‘I am no longer faceless.’ </p>
<p>The man in front of him gasped as he let the stolen sword fall down next to him. This was his chance. With a dying George in mind, he ran towards him. He kicked the man down and fell on top of him, his knees hitting the wooden path next to Wilbur’s side. The man fell down with a loud thud. He loudly groaned as there pooled blood on the back of his head.</p>
<p>Dream wasn’t going to kill him, he wasn’t planning on it. </p>
<p>But the scene of the diamond sword sliding through George as if it was nothing played in his mind again and again as he kept punching Wilbur over and over. His green eyes were intoxicating and Wilbur couldn’t do anything but scream and let him be used as a punch bag.</p>
<p>It was Sapnap who had to stop him. He pulled Dream back by his green hoodie, dragging the man off of Wilbur.</p>
<p>‘What the fuck man!’ He pulled him, making sure he was able to stand on his own. ‘Where have you been?’ </p>
<p>But Dream didn’t respond. He stared aimlessly in Wilbur’s direction. Tommy was running over to him, somewhere deep down in him he still cared for his friend. The green eyed man was breathing heavy.</p>
<p>‘Dream?’ Sapnap begged, shaking the man’s shoulders. </p>
<p>‘George,’ was all he could manage to say. He turned around and ran over to the man. Eret, Karl and Fundy surrounded the lifeless boy on the ground, shouting to each other what they should do. </p>
<p>‘Get out of my way,’ Dream’s voice boomed. The three backed up and Dream fell down next to the one he loved. ‘I’m gonna get you out of here,’ He whispered, suddenly painfully aware that there were at least three people staring at his half uncovered face. </p>
<p>He picked George up carefully, trying to hold him with one arm, and grabbed an ender pearl from his pocket. </p>
<p>‘Dream where are you going?’ Sapnap screamed, running over. ‘Are you going to disappear again?’ </p>
<p>The man stood still for a second before looking back over his shoulder. His best friend stood there next to Karl, clearly in distress.</p>
<p>‘What are you gonna do with Georgie?’ </p>
<p>Georgie. His heart ached. </p>
<p>‘I’m gonna heal him. He’ll be back in a few weeks.’ He raised his arm, ready to throw the ender pearl and leave. </p>
<p>‘And you?’ Karl’s voice broke.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know.’ And with that: He was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. this must be a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when George wakes up from an horrible dream, ironically about the Dream, the man himself, he had not expected the one and only lost love interest to be standing there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man the comments on the first chapter really motivated me :D thanks for the support guys &lt;3 as promised here is chapter two! Will upload chapter three in about... 8-9 hours? something like that, hopefully a bit earlier!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘I don’t want to kill you,’ George cried, looking up at the masked man. The sword he held against the taller man’s chest was shaking vigorously. He sniffed, ugly tears streaming down his cheeks. The rest of L’Manburg were watching from a distance, ready to attack when necessary. </p><p>‘Why not?’ Dream stepped closer. The sword pushed into his chest, almost breaking the flesh underneath it. George wondered why Dream was doing that. If that man stepped any closer he would get hurt by the sharp edges. What was wrong with him?</p><p>‘Don’t you see it, Dream?’ He spoke a tad too loud, everything hearable for the audience they had. ‘I’m in love with you!’</p><p>‘How can you be in love with the bad guy?’ </p><p>George didn’t respond, the sword only shaking more. </p><p>Dream swallowed and raised his arms. George’s eyes filled with heartache followed the movement cautiously. The taller one pulled on his hood and then grabbed the underside of his mask deligately. </p><p>George sniffed, eyes darting back and forth, trying to figure out what was happening.</p><p>‘I’m desperately in love with you,’ He whispered, not wanting the others to hear what was happening. The Brit whimpered. ‘How can I not? You’re the good guy,’ His voice dropped as he said the following. ‘I’m not.’ </p><p>He slid his mask back on his head, his face now fully visible for George, yet hidden by his hood for the rest. </p><p>‘Dream,’ George breathed out as his eyes scanned his face, wanting to memorize it piece by piece. He wanted to remember the slightly chapped, pink lips, his round cheeks stippled by freckles, his bushy eyebrows. What he didn’t want to remember was the aching look in his eyes, or the way his brows were turned down, his face in an anxious position.</p><p>The smaller man raised one hand and placed it carefully on his cheek, wiping away a tear he didn’t notice had fallen. He raised himself on his toes as he kissed the villain in front of him. </p><p>The crowd was dead silent, not sure what exactly was going on, if they should even interfere or let them be. The hero and the villain were kissing. That wasn’t in the plan. </p><p>The kiss was bittersweet while their tears mingled on their cheeks. Their lips were moving against each other a bit too desperate and George found himself wishing this would’ve gone differently.</p><p>He was too busy tasting Dream, longing for more, that he didn’t notice Dream’s hands on his sword, pushing the sword further and further until it cut the flesh. The groan he let out in pain was enough for George to realise what was going on, but before he could pull the sword away, Dream had pushed it far enough to make him fall down on his knees, the sword sliding out of his body.</p><p>George cried out as the man on the ground shakily put back on his mask, his hood falling back down. </p><p>‘Dream?’ He screamed as he too fell down on his knees. George yanked the blood covered sword from his hands and threw it behind them. All he could hear were Dream’s groans. </p><p>‘You had to defeat the villain, Georgie. Only then this would be over.’</p><p>‘I don’t want this to be over!’ He screamed desperately. There were even more tears to his surprise, he had been sure he had cried too many and that there were simply none left to shed. </p><p>His vision was blurred with tears, he didn’t see the ender pearl in Dream’s hand, he didn’t see him throw it, he didn’t see which way it went. All he remembered was crying out his name as he disappeared under his touch.</p><p>With the scream of his name he sat straight up on the bed. There were tears streaming down his eyes as he looked around the room disorientated. More than a hundred questions were running through his mind and even more occured when he saw the bandages around his naked upper body. </p><p>His eyes widened in shock as he didn’t feel anything covering his lower body. With a quick look under his blankets he realised it was because he was completely naked. </p><p>A door slammed from the level below him and there were footsteps running up the stairs. Fuck. This couldn’t be any of his friends. He didn’t recognise this house, nor the outside as he looked through the window.</p><p>And shouldn’t he be dead already? What had happened? All he could remember was blood and pain. Maybe this was a dream.</p><p>Speaking of Dreams, the door slammed open and George’s head snapped to the person standing in the doorway, looking distressed. His eyes widened as he recognised whose house he was exactly in. </p><p>Yes, this was definitely a dream.</p><p>The worry in the mysterious, jade like eyes didn’t surprise George one bit. What did surprise him, was the fact the man stood in front of him, without a mask, after two years. After two lonely years, he finally saw the man again.</p><p>‘Are you okay? You screamed uh my name.’ </p><p>What was he even supposed to say? Yeah I was screaming your name because I was dreaming about the last time I saw you? Besides, there were a lot more questions to be asked. Yet, George could only say something incredibly dumb.</p><p>‘What the fuck.’ </p><p>‘George-’</p><p>‘No! What the actual fuck Dream! What is wrong with you?’ He grabbed the blankets quickly, covering his naked upper body, his cheeks turning red. </p><p>‘Oh come on, I treated your wounds.’ George’s frown didn’t go away. ‘I saw everything,’ He added hesitantly. George’s mouth almost fell open, but he could control himself. </p><p>‘So you decided to kiss me, leave me, then save me and then undress me without consent? What is wrong with you?’ George screamed passionately.</p><p>‘You were covered in blood!’ Dream stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>‘So? I’d rather be covered in blood than you seeing my dick when I’m out of it!’ </p><p>Dream swallowed. He walked over his desk and sat down on the chair in front of it. He rubbed his face with his hands. Only then did he realise he was in Dream’s room. His cheeks only got hotter.</p><p>‘I’m sorry,’ The man said, his voice muffled by his hands.</p><p>‘What was that?’ George pushed, wanting to hear it again.</p><p>Dream dropped his hands and looked him dead in the eyes. ‘I’m sorry George.’</p><p>‘For what?’</p><p>‘For leaving you.’</p><p>‘And?’</p><p>‘Undressing you without consent.’ </p><p>‘And?’ </p><p>‘Uh- wasn’t that it?’ </p><p>George scoffed. ‘No. For kissing me, giving me hope you actually loved me back and then leaving.’ </p><p>The silence in the room was suffocating.</p><p>‘I’m sorry for leaving you,’ Dream spoke carefully, his voice low.</p><p>‘And for,’ he trailed off, waiting for Dream to repeat his own not so carefully chosen words.</p><p>‘I’m not sorry for kissing you that night. I was planning on coming back a few weeks later, George. I was planning for us to be a couple, to be together,’ he dragged out the word together, emphasizing the meaning.</p><p>The naked man on the bed swallowed.</p><p>‘Why the hell didn’t you come back then?’</p><p>‘I did!’ </p><p>‘You didn’t!’ </p><p>‘I did! I walked into the stupid town, mask and all. And I saw you. I saw you laughing with Sapnap, Karl and Eret. Eret had his arm around your shoulder, pulled close to you! I wasn’t going to fuck up your relationship with him!’</p><p>George stayed silent for too long, if you would ask Dream. He looked around the room to see if he could throw something to him.</p><p>‘You’re incredibly stupid. Honestly, I thought that I was the dumb one of the two of us, but no, you always have to be better than me in everything. You are an idiot, Dream.’ </p><p>‘What?’ His voice was soft and vulnerable, not completely following why George was insulting him now.</p><p>‘I don’t like Eret. I have never been in a relationship with Eret. I am not in love with Eret. The only one I have been focussed on the last two years is you, Dream. I’ve been trying to get over you, to forget your- your everything!’ He screamed hopelessly. His breath was heavy while he paused. When he continued, his voice was calm and collected, yet laced with a miserable undertone. ‘You are here now, or maybe even worse; I am here now, after two years. And you tell me you wanted us to be together. We could’ve been happy. We could’ve-’ He stopped, there was an endless amount of things they could’ve been.</p><p>‘I just didn’t want to hurt you even more.’</p><p>‘Yet, you ended up breaking my heart over and over again every single day, you moron. And just because you saw somebody standing close to me.’</p><p>Dream was awfully quiet. Getting down from the confusion, the adrenaline and shock, everything all came falling down on George and it became too much. The pain in his stomach returned and an awful headache occurred in his head. </p><p>‘Do you have any painkillers?’ He requested, pulling his knees up to his chest, trying to get a better position for his pain. </p><p>Dream stood immediately up, standing next to the bed with only a step or two. ‘Don’t do that, you’ll get the wound open again.’ Dream hesitantly placed his hand on George’s blanket covered knee and the other on the top of his chest. He pushed them both down carefully.</p><p>George clenched his jaw and just let it happen, not having the energy to fight the man he hated, yet loved with so much passion, anymore. Dream carefully pulled the blankets down, not wanting to cross George’s boundaries anymore. The white bandages slowly turned red.</p><p>‘I gotta fix this. I’ll be right back with some pain killers and new bandages.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and as always: constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Lemme know what you think :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. lets play chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe, just maybe, Dream deserves a chance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man- we are already at chapter 3. Chapter four (the last one) tomorrow question mark question mark smirking cat emoji</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days went by and George and Dream didn’t have much more interaction. The latter definitely was holding back. He had given George some books, for keeping him busy, while the wound slowly healed. Dream would only come in with food or to change his bandages, what all happened in painful silence.</p><p>George hated it. No matter how much he disliked what Dream did, he could understand it somewhere. He spent days thinking about what he would’ve done in Dream’s position and to be fair, he would’ve done the exact same thing. </p><p>Luckily, Dream would answer every question George had. He told George his reasonings, his feelings, his thoughts, their location, the plan, everything. Dream still loved George dearly, something that to George’s delight still made his heart stutter, but Dream was willing to wait for George to get his thoughts sorted. The man didn’t expect George to forgive him and never once asked for forgiveness. He clearly moved around cautiously, trying not to overstep any boundaries and only share stuff when he was asked about it. He had finished every request or demand George had, except for giving him a shirt, because of the wounds. </p><p>There was only one more question roaming around in his head, one he was a tad too scared to ask. Not for the reaction Dream would give, but for the answer. Because how did George actually end up at Dream’s place.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. Time for lunch. George closed the forgotten book in his lap and pulled the blanket over his legs. He was only wearing underwear, the room was too hot for pants, but he didn’t want to give Dream a show. Even though he knew Dream would be respectful and wouldn't look.</p><p>‘Come in,’ He said, still feeling a bit weird to give him permission when it was his room. </p><p>The door creaked open and Dream came walking in with a plate filled with three sandwiches and a cup of tea. There was a small smile on his face as he looked at George, his eyes lighting up when George hesitantly dared to give one back.</p><p>‘Oh, is that the last book you’re reading? I can go out and get more-’ </p><p>‘Dream?’ George cut him off while Dream carefully placed the food and tea on the bedside table. His voice sounded urgent and he definitely picked up on that. He slowly stood up again, looking at George worried.</p><p>‘Yeah?’</p><p>‘Why were you the one who saved me?’ He already regretted asking before he even finished the question. Dream sighed, his shoulders relaxing again. He combed his hair back with his hand, his arms flexing. George scolded himself for finding it hot, his cheeks heating up.</p><p>‘I knew this war was going on. It was obvious that Wilbur was completely going insane. I wanted to- to uh make sure you were gonna be safe. So for the last month I’ve been spying from outside and when I heard Wilbur tried to hide tnt underneath L’manburg again, I couldn’t help it. I destroyed it all the day before. He was trying to blow it up again, yet failed, again. It was an accident I was even present when I saw you fight with Wilbur. I couldn’t look away and then you- you got hurt.’ </p><p>Dream stopped for a second, closing his eyes and rolling his shoulders back. That image definitely did something to him. For George it was as clear as day too and he clenched his jaw, remembering Wilbur’s deranged look in his eyes. </p><p>‘I wasn’t having it, obviously. So I had to interfere. I fought with Wilbur and then took you home to treat your wounds.’</p><p>‘Wait you fought with Wilbur?’ </p><p>Dream nodded. ‘He broke my mask.’ <br/>‘Does anyone know that I’m here?’ Dream shook his head.</p><p>‘Not exactly. I did tell them I would bring you back in a few weeks.’</p><p>George stayed silent, holding eye contact with Dream. He thought back to the first time he saw those same almond shaped eyes, they were holding the exact same look: a longing look mixed with desperation.</p><p>George made sure he was looking at Dream the exact same. It became too much, that was clear. The taller man laughed nervously, averting his eyes while there crept a faint blush from his neck.</p><p>‘You should wash yourself soon,’ Dream coughed. </p><p>‘So you think I stink?’ George dared to tease, wanting to lighten up the mood. He was getting tired of the constant heavy tension between them.</p><p>‘What? I- uh- what? No!’ Dream stuttered, getting redder with the second. ‘Just-‘ he paused to breath. ‘If you want, I can get you a washcloth and a bucket. You can’t go into the river yet, with your wound.’</p><p>George nodded, secretly wishing that their conversation wouldn’t end so soon.</p><p>‘Such a shame,’ George muttured. It was on purpose a bit too quiet, just so Dream would ask what he said.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Well, I was rather looking forward to bathing with you in the river.’ </p><p>Dream stopped breathing for a second, his eyes narrowing as he searched George’s face for any trace of mocking, yet when he couldn’t find anything he seemed visibly surprised.</p><p>‘Right. I’m gonna- uh- go.’ </p><p>So Dream went, leaving George alone in the room with only his thoughts as company. And those two didn’t go well together.</p><p>What was he even doing? Did that count as flirting? It probably did. Not that he regretted it, no on the contrary. He really enjoyed causing those reactions. </p><p>He thought about it for a second as he grabbed his place, smiling when he saw that Dream made a little smiley face with the sauce; adorable.</p><p>Maybe somewhere in the future, he could forgive Dream for what happened. But not anytime soon, but that was okay. He knew Dream wasn’t waiting for forgiveness, knowing the man he was probably not even expecting it ever. </p><p>He was going to be honest with himself, he loved Dream. No matter how much pain the man had given him or how much time had passed, George loved Dream with everything he had. But after everything that happened, both him and Dream had changed.</p><p>They needed to get to know each other first before they could jump into anything. They needed to get closer, before even being able to start anything close to a relationship.</p><p>Of course, George could wait and be angry. He could cry again, feel all the pain again. He could take it all out on Dream. He had every right to. But did that really change anything? Did that really fix the pain, or fix their relationship?</p><p>No, not even remotely close. George wasn’t going to let Dream let go so easy, but Dream had suffered from heartbreak too. If George decided to ignore him or be cold towards him, they were going to end up hurting each other all over again.</p><p>And George knew that. </p><p>He quickly finished his lunch and tea, delighted to notice it was his favourite. Had that been an accident or did Dream remember? </p><p>When he was done, he threw the blanket from his body and pushed himself up. This was going to be the first time he was going to leave the room without the only reason being the bathroom. </p><p>He grabbed his discarded pants from the floor and put them on, being very careful with not opening his wound again. </p><p>With just a few steps he was by the door and he carefully pulled it open, wincing at how loudly it was creaking. Couldn’t it be quieter? He wanted to surprise Dream. </p><p>He walked into the hallway, glad to see the planks underneath his feet weren’t squeaking. To his right was the bathroom and he was pretty sure to his left was a small chest room. But it didn’t matter. He kept walking forward towards the staircase.</p><p>Of course he had been down stairs, but only when he had been unconscious. His cheeks instantly heated up when he thought about Dream carrying him upstairs. </p><p>Unfortunately, luck had been on his side until the last few steps. They creaked awfully loudly and an hesitant “George?” was heard from somewhere on his left. </p><p>He didn’t respond, only looked around before walking over to the source of the voice. The staircase ended in the living room. There was a couch, two chairs and a bookcase. Walking towards the source he had to turn a corner, only to be met with a Dream sitting at the dining table and a kitchen behind him. </p><p>The man raised an eyebrow and laid his book down, a plate with half eaten sandwiches in front of him. </p><p>‘Hey?’ </p><p>George didn’t respond and simply walked over to the dinner table. He sat on the chair on the other side of the table, straight across from Dream who was following every move.</p><p>‘I’m bored. Let’s go do something.’ </p><p>‘You’re not wearing a shirt,’ Dream pointed out first.</p><p>George glanced down, as if he couldn’t feel the cold breeze from an open window on his bare chest. </p><p>‘Good to know your eyes are working. Now entertain me, please.’</p><p>Dream chuckled as he grabbed a sandwich and took a bit of it. He chewed slowly, taking the time. George smirked, put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand. </p><p>It was weird how he could find a man eating a sandwich attractive. He was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt, enhancing his slightly buff arms even more. The amount of skin that showed made George a bit dizzy, so he decided to focus on the face in front of him.</p><p>What a lovely face. George never really understood why Dream exactly wanted to hide it behind a stupid mask. He was much more handsome than without. Didn’t he see the god-like features he had?</p><p>‘You didn’t change one bit, did you?’ Dream asked.</p><p>George chuckled sadly, one side of his smile dropping. ‘I developed trust issues.’ </p><p>Dream’s smile faltered. ‘George-‘</p><p>‘Oh please, you’ve said sorry enough. Now let’s go do something.’ </p><p>Dream stared at him for a second, not sure if he was being serious or not. ‘Alright, but only if you put on a shirt.’ George rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘Can’t handle my gorgeous body, Dreamy?’ He bit his own tongue for letting that old nickname slip out. The one across from him didn’t seem to be bothered by it, though, simply agreeing with the statement actually.</p><p>‘I can't actually. We can play chess, if you want.’ </p><p>George nodded. He was pretty good at chess.</p><p>‘Only if you give me one of your shirts.’ Dream stopped for a second again and George found himself wishing Dream would go back to the easy readable Dream and not whatever this was. To be fair, there wasn’t much other stuff to choose from as George was sure the only clothes he had here were teared apart from the fight, but the fact he specifically asked for one, changed the atmosphere in the room drastically.</p><p>‘Of course.’ He stuffed the last bit of sandwich into his mouth as he stood up. He walked away and George didn’t care where he was going to get him a shirt, his mind was too occupied with the fact that he was going to wear one of Dream’s.</p><p>He hoped it smelled like him. He really missed his scent. The man smelled like a good summer day with your friends partying the whole day until sunset. He smelled like the ocean on a windy day, waves crashing against each other. He smelled like…</p><p>George sighed.</p><p>Home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And as always: constructive criticism is very much appreciated! Lemme know what u think &lt;3 Also, i may not respond to many comments, tho im planning on responding to a few more, i do read all of them :DDDD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. nervous?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you asked George, the best way to show your love is kissing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Checkmate!’ Dream declared, a laugh bubbling deep in his throat as he won again. George groaned loudly. He leaned back into the soft chair in the living room. There was a coffee table in between them, Dream sitting on the couch.</p><p>‘Again. This time I’m gonna beat you.’ Dream chuckled as he helped setting the board up again.</p><p>‘Didn’t you tell me you were good?’ He teased over confidently.</p><p>‘I am!’ He defended. ‘I always win from Sapnap and Karl.’ </p><p>‘Oh come on,’ he spoke, something he said quite a lot. Not that George complained. There was something a tad different in his voice when he said that, it made his heart beat faster and his breath stop for just a fraction of a second. </p><p>‘Dream?’ He asked, sounding breathless. The man frowned for a second before looking up from the board to him. </p><p>‘Yes?’ </p><p>‘Can I sit on your lap?’</p><p>His eyes widened comically big and if George just didn't ask such a nerve wracking question he would’ve laughed. </p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘You heard me.’ </p><p>‘I did.’ </p><p>‘So may I?’ </p><p>Silence.</p><p>‘Yes.’ </p><p>His breath hitched as his heart stopped beating. With shaky legs he stood up, not sure what exactly made him ask that. But then again, they had been playing for a while now and seeing Dream playing so smart, it did something to George. With hesitant steps he walked around the little table, maintaining eye contact the entire time. </p><p>He needed Dream to know how much he wanted this too. Yes, it had been two years filled with pain and heartache, but also with a lot of other feelings such as, well, being horny. </p><p>With his lower region throbbing ever so slightly he placed his hands on Dream’s shoulders. He let his knees hit the soft cushion next to Dream’s thighs and slowly lowered himself so he rested careful on his lap, not wanting to hurt him in any kind of form.</p><p>‘Hi,’ Dream breathed out. George opened his mouth to say something stupid like hey back, but the words died in his mouth. </p><p>George’s mind wandered back to their first kiss. A kiss filled with desperation, hopeless love and burning. Even though it was the best kiss he had ever had, and the one with the most emotion, he wondered what it would be like to kiss Dream differently. To be honest, he had been wondering that for a while now.</p><p>With determination he didn’t know he possessed, he opened his mouth to ask a question that was going to make or break it.</p><p>‘What would you do if I kissed you right now?’</p><p>Dream blinked. </p><p>‘Push you away.’ </p><p>Oh god, that was not the answer he expected. But at seeing the fear and regret in George’s eyes, he quickly continued.</p><p>‘To ask you if that is what you really want. If it’s something you wanna do because you’re bored, I don’t want to kiss back. Kisses are...’ He trailed off, gathering his thoughts. ‘Special to me. I don’t kiss random people. Not that I have the opportunity to, but- you get what I mean.’ George nodded, totally understanding. ‘If you would kiss me right now, I need you to know what is going to happen and I need to know if you want it too.’ </p><p>George glanced at the inviting lips. They looked so tempting and George almost lost control, almost ready to lunge forward and kiss him until they couldn’t breath anymore. But his eyes found Dream’s again quite quickly and he was pulled back to reality.</p><p>‘What is gonna happen then?’ He whispered, slowly inching closer. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel as nervous as he thought he was going to be. It felt safe being so close to Dream. He felt secure in his presence, which only became more intense when he got closer.</p><p>‘You’ll be getting a lot of kisses and more back,’ He whispered, gently laying a hand on his lower back.</p><p>‘And.’ He paused, Dream was so close. And looking into those love filled eyes, he knew that no matter how many times they would kiss, being this close to Dream will always feel intoxicating. ‘What does that and more exactly mean?’</p><p>Dream chuckled lowly as he too moved a bit closer, the tips of their noses tickling each other. ‘Wanna find out?’ George nodded quicker than he had ever done before, almost giving him a whiplash, before connecting their lips.</p><p>George breathed in harshly as his stomach erupted into explotians of pleasure. His head became cloudy as he moved his lip intuitive against Dream’s. He hadn’t kissed anybody in a while and he wasn’t sure how to move, or breath for that matter. </p><p>It seemed like Dream had the exact same problem as their nose bumped against each other a few times awkwardly. Their teeth clashed one or two times, but that didn’t matter, they kept going, lost in each other's addictive tastes. They didn’t stop when George’s hand gripped Dream’s hair tighter nor when Dream’s hand moved down to George’s ass.</p><p>Dream’s teeth grazed George’s bottom lip and it took George a moment to realise he was asking for something rather than a mistake. He opened his mouth wider without another thought. A strained sound escaped his mouth as their tongues touched.</p><p>The man was going to be the absolute death of him. </p><p>Their tongues danced around each other as their lips didn’t stop moving for a second. Their breaths became irregular and sharp inhales through their noses were the only thing keeping them alive. To be fair, they had to stop for oxygen at one point, but George just didn’t seem to find the right time nor the will to.</p><p>‘George,’ Dream suddenly whispered against his lips. ‘Breath.’ His voice cracked, making the tension between them only heavier. </p><p>The smaller nodded, clenching his jaw as he noticed his sweatpants were getting tighter by the second. It wasn’t his fault Dream could kiss so well. It became a bit uncomfortable down there, so while he was patiently waiting for Dream to come back from cloud nine, even though he did look adorable with that drowsy smile on his face, he shifted around a bit, trying to get more comfortable.</p><p>His eyes became wide as sausages when Dream moaned loudly and George felt his dick twitch underneath his ass. </p><p>Dream seemed embarrassed as he realised what happened. </p><p>‘I’m sorry- I- uh oh my god I fucked up. Look I didn’t mean to get hard okay! You’re just really hot and- Hmpf.’ George shut the man up with another kiss. This one was more coordinated, now that both men knew how to move. </p><p>George grabbed Dream’s free hand that gripped the cushion next to them and placed it boldly on his own hard on, not once stopping the kiss. Dream breathed harshly in as he carefully squeezed George’s dick through his sweatpants.</p><p>George held back a moan and decided to tease Dream just as much back and rolled his hips daringly forward. </p><p>Dream did not hold back his moan. He quickly pulled away, eyes clouded with hunger and lust. ‘George if we don’t stop now then..’ he trailed off, too shy to finish his sentence.</p><p>Well, if one of them had to be bold.</p><p>‘Then what? You’ll let me suck your dick?’ </p><p>Dream bit his lip, looking George straight into his eyes to make sure the wounded boy knew he wasn’t kidding when he said the next few words. ‘More thinking about sucking yours.’ </p><p>George didn’t have time for a reaction. Dream had really switched places with him, George now on the couch, pushed into the back. The taller, now a very determined man, lowered himself on his knees in front of the couch, opening George’s legs to reveal the tent in his sweatpants.</p><p>‘Is this okay?’ He whispered, voice suddenly low and silky smooth. He inched closer to his crotch. If Dream moved any closer George was sure that his heart would literally jump out of his chest. He nodded quickly, not wanting him to stop.</p><p>Not now, not with Dream between his legs. </p><p>‘Use your words, Georgie.’</p><p>‘Suck me off, Dream.’ </p><p>‘That’s enough for me. Lift your ass.’ The demand went straight to his dick and without any hesitation he lifted his ass off the couch. Dream peeled off his sweatpants, taking the boxers with them in, what he hoped was, one go, but ended up in two with a pause and two awkward laughs.</p><p>But when Dream looked up from his attempt to get the sweatpants off of George’s ankle, he was met with a proud, tall standing, throbbing dick. He swallowed, the sight only making his own stand up more. </p><p>‘You’re making me self conscious, you ass.’ </p><p>Dream immediately looked at George. His cheeks were the reddest he had ever seen and he was gnawing his lips adorably. Aw, he was nervous. He tilted his head. </p><p>‘Are you worried you don't have a pretty dick?’ He mocked the exposed boy in front of him. </p><p>‘Oh shut up man. Mine is nicer than yours.’ </p><p>Dream huffed. ‘As if you have seen mine.’ </p><p>‘Show it then.’ </p><p>He walked right into that one. Anyone who was even slightly familiar with Dream, knew he wasn’t the one to step down from a challenge, though. With an evil smirk he stood up, looking down at the vulnerable boy. He took his shirt off first, wanting to give him some kind of show.</p><p>To be fair, he was kind of nervous, before realising his dick was nothing he could change about and if George didn’t like it he should cry about it. Though, he was pleasantly surprised to see George loosely stroking himself at the sight of him undressing.</p><p>‘Can’t control yourself?’ </p><p>‘Have you seen yourself?’ George fired back. Dream huffed and rolled his eyes as he unbuckled his belt. </p><p>‘You’re taking so long!’ George threw his head back on the couch with a loud sigh. ‘Undress faster.’</p><p>Dream laughed, but didn’t go any quicker. He even zipped his zipper open agonizingly slow, clearly teasing George. But to be fair, the sight of George jerking off in front of him unsteady and totally unashamed was something to be memorised forever. </p><p>Feeling like he was almost about to combust, he quickly kicked off his pants. Left standing only in boxers in front of his- of the man he loved, he hesitated with taking off his underwear, his fingers already hooked below the waist band.</p><p>‘What? Second guessing?’ George asked cautiously, ready to stop when Dream didn’t want to continue. He slowed down stroking his dick. Dream shook his head, smiling adoringly at George. </p><p>‘Just a bit nervous.’ George rolled his eyes and sat up straighter. </p><p>‘Get over yourself.’ And before Dream could react, George had pulled Dream’s boxers down, his dick springing free and plopping against his stomach with a soft slapping sound. There was already pre-cum dripping from the tip and George swallowed nervously with wide eyes. </p><p>‘Cat got your tongue?’</p><p>‘You’re fucking huge! How am I ever gonna take that in my mouth? Or in me?’ Dream choked on his own spit. Excuse him? </p><p>‘You’re something else, George.’ Dream let himself fall on his knees again. He pulled George closer and stared a second into his eyes again. There was so much devotion that could be read from there like an open book. There was no way he could fight the smile on his face as he connected their lips again in a sickenly sweet kiss. Their saliva mingled as they relaxed against each other, ready to take on the world together.</p><p>Because that was what kissing Dream felt like. It felt like they were taking on the world; together. </p><p>‘Can you now please suck my dick? I’m gonna be way too embarrassed if I cum from just kissing alone.’ Dream laughed loudly, almost wheezing. He nodded, a big smile resting on his face as he lowered himself between George’s legs again, eyeing the pre-cum leaking dick. </p><p>George swallowed. The sight of Dream between his legs was overwhelmingly hot. </p><p>Without overthinking it, he leaned forward and stuck his tongue out. With his right hand he held it carefully in place as he licked from the base to the tip, flicking the top teasingly. Based on George’s deep moans, he was doing something good. </p><p>He kept flicking his tongue over the tip, glancing up at George to see him already panting underneath him. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if he pounded into him with no mercy. Would he cry? Maybe he would even beg. </p><p>‘I swear to god-’ No, Dream was not having George talk. So without him finishing the sentence, Dream took George in his mouth, shutting George up with a loud moan. He bopped his head up and down, not sure how to do this. </p><p>It was quite clearly Dream was nowhere near perfect, but there was something about the way Dream’s teeth would slightly graze over his dick, or how he would slurp up the saliva dripping down his chin, that made George go wild. One particular move, where Dream would hollow his cheeks, sucking without leaving any room for breathing, that made George almost cum on the spot.</p><p>‘Dream-’ He moaned loudly, needing to warn the boy he was indeed almost going to cum. He didn’t want to scare the boy with cumming in his mouth the first time already. </p><p>‘Yes, Georgie?’ How could this man sound so calm? George twitched underneath his touch as he kept stroking him while waiting for George to form a sentence. The man was literally satan. He gripped the cushions next to him tightly as he moaned loudly, again. </p><p>‘I’m gonna cum,’ he managed to choke out at least.</p><p>‘If that was the only thing.’ Without another warning Dream took his full length back into his mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. His eyes rolled back into his head and with a loud moan, he came in Dream’s mouth. </p><p>He was breathing heavy as Dream let go with a loud pop. George didn’t even notice him standing up and walking away, too high from his own climax. That had been the best one ever. After a few seconds he came back to reality only to be met with cold air hitting his bare lower body, Dream gone and the realisation that he came quite rudely into Dream’s mouth. </p><p>Was he mad? No right? He wouldn't be. He had even warned him. Where did he go, though? <br/>‘Dream?’ He called out, sounding lost and a bit scared of what was happening.</p><p>‘Yeah?’ Came sounding from the kitchen. ‘What’s wrong?’ He came walking back in, very naked, with a few paper towels. The frown disappeared from George’s face and a small, endearing smile appeared instead. </p><p>‘Did you swallow?’ Dream nodded as he sat down next to George. ‘Wait did you even cum?’ A small blush crept up on his cheeks as he nodded. He quickly cleaned some of the mess they made on George, the couch and the floor. </p><p>George stared at the man next to him, his heart slowly getting back to its normal heartbeat. There wasn’t something exactly that made George blurt out the next few words. It also wasn’t because Dream had just given him his first and best blow job ever, or because he was still slightly high from his climax. It was because it was Dream. Just Dream.</p><p>‘I love you so much.’ </p><p>He looked up from what he was doing with big puppy like eyes, glinstering in the light. George swallowed, hoping he didn’t already go too fast. When Dream didn’t say anything, George continued. </p><p>‘I mean- we have a lot to figure out. But I love you. And I miss you. I want this to work, us to work. I want- I want you. And we can take it slow, or not, but maybe we should. I don’t know.’</p><p>Dream chuckled as he slowly kissed George in a long and loving kiss. </p><p>‘I love you too, you idiot.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Criticism is very much appreciated! Lemme know what u think :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>